The Will of the Moon
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: "You're telling me, you just waved your hands," The small boy waved his wildly as he spoke, eyes wide in shock. "And the ice just happened to crack! What are you? A magician!" I glanced at said ice and then shrugged. "Sure." Being reborn in the Avatar world didn't mean you had to be a bender, so I hadn't assumed it would happen to me. How troublesome. Self-insert.
1. The boy in the water tribe

**AN:** Yes, yet another story. But I've been re-watching Avatar lately and well I couldn't resist.

 **Warnings:** War violence, some AU, Self-insert OC, if there is any romance it won't show up until the last book.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air._

This world is split into four colonies, each holding their own type of bender that can control one element. The gift that they were given was never explained how it came to be, nor did it seem to care who was given it which led to many losses in our little world. It just always seemed to be.

In this world, controlling water, creating earthquakes, lighting a torch with a simple flick of your fingers and manipulating wind is a normal thing. There are very few people in this world who don't know some type of defense, bender or not. Sadly it has been over a hundred years since the people have been able to rest peacefully and not have to worry about the Fire Nation attacking their village.

I never thought myself as anyone extraordinary, in fact on many occasions I was lazy and tended to make it my goal to stay away from any unnecessary trouble. Unfortunately there was no way I could avoid it forever, not when I was related to _them._

My name is Hania of the Southern Water Tribe, the lazy guy who was somehow talked into helping saving the world.

* * *

The thing about being conscious during your birth is that, well it sucks. There's strange women murmuring to each other as they poke and prod you, _freezing_ cold wind and the pure _confusion_ as you try to make sense of what is going on around you.

If I had been less level-headed then I was I would be struggling and asking the giants what the _hell_ was going on, but I learned that listening and observing was smarter then freaking out.

I could remember drowning, watching as the rippling light above me got further and further away as my limbs finally gave up and the reluctant acceptance that washed over me as I finally lost consciousness.

I knew I had died, came to terms with it in fact. So tell me, why am I in this situation?

"It's a boy Muna." A soft, feminine voice spoke gently.

I nearly balked at that, my body freezing as I stared up at the woman with wide eyes. Did she just say I was a boy? I may not be a gorgeous female with obvious feminine traits but I was most definitely a _girl._

This situation seemed vaguely familiar though, honestly it was very similar to the many fan fictions that I read, you know the whole dying and being reborn in some odd universe situation that wasn't supposed to be real.

But if this really was rebirth, why was _I_ the one being reborn? Or better yet, why could I still remember my past life? I wasn't a hero, I didn't achieve any amazing feat or save a cat from a tree in a dramatic example of courage. In fact I was just a laid-back Manga artist with too much time on her hands with a mind that was far too perverted.

I was easily handed forward into another pair of arms that wrapped around me and pulled me to a warm body. I mentally sighed as I felt the heat radiate off of the stranger, though the people had wrapped me up in a fuzzy blanket the chilly wind still affected me, and looked up at the woman above me.

"Hello little Hania."

I really hoped it was because I was just born and my eyes had to adjust since I really didn't want to have glasses _again,_ the point is though I couldn't tell what the woman looked like. All I could see was dark blob with the slightest hint of blue that I assumed was her eyes.

I stared up silently at what I supposed was my new…mother trying to come to terms with what had just happened and she merely chuckled. "He's already just like his father, the silent thoughtful type."

Suddenly she made a pained noise, and I felt her curl in on herself. I didn't need to be a doctor to know that something was wrong.

"Muna?! Quick Kya take the baby from her before she drops him. "

"Yes Kanna." I was taken from her arms quickly and the sounds of hurried footsteps and panicked voices filled the small room.

"She's bleeding bad Kanna." A woman spoke voice hurried. "I don't think we'll be able to stop it, not without a healer!"

"We have to do the best we can!" The older sounding woman replied firmly. "I'm not going to lose my daughter."

Through all the mayhem and sounds of running feet I could feel Kya, who was holding me, start to walk forward bringing me close to her chest as she stepped out of the room.

A blinding light made me squint my eyes as they ached from being in the darker room for such a long time, I could see a blue sky above me which was curious since the temperature was making my nose turn numb.

Distinctly I could hear the words 'too much blood' and 'loosing her' coming from behind us but it started to grow more muted as I was carried further and further away.

"It's okay little warrior." Kya murmured softly as I felt the soft blanket be wrapped tightly around me. "Muna is strong, I'm positive she'll fight through this."

Life is cruel and doesn't think twice before snuffing out someones life.

* * *

The thing about being a baby, in a freeing place that I had the _pleasure_ of being born in, is that being able to do nothing really made life very boring. I spent most of the time in a crib surrounded by fuzzy blankets while staring up at the ceiling nearly dying of boredom.

I had reluctantly accepted the situation I was in, though honestly I was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I was a _male._ I didn't feel any different, so sometimes I would forget, but there were times that I would just muse over the fact for hours wondering why I had changed genders.

Maybe it was just by coincidence? Maybe I was put into a body that I matched up with the most and it just so happened to be male? Honestly it wasn't a _huge_ deal, despite the obvious, being a boy wasn't that different then being a female.

I did wish though, that I had learned more about male puberty. Since I only had the slightest idea of what they went through.

There was a second baby who slept in the crib next to mine, I couldn't see him but I did know that he was Kya's son and was a few months older then I was. The funniest thing was, that his name just so happened to be Sokka, you know from that one show with the bending and such.

I had watched Avatar the Last Airbender when I was younger, and enjoyed it immensely, but it wasn't real so the probability that I ended up in it was very low.

Maybe Kya liked the show as well? Sokka _was_ a pretty funny character so maybe she liked him so much to name her son after him?

As the weeks passed and I eventually gained enough control over my body to roll over and sit up, I took to observing my surroundings and trying to figure out where the heck I had ended up. We lived in an rather large igloo surprisingly, which made me think that maybe this was some native tribe in Alaska or something who still stuck to the old ways. The igloo was covered in animal furs that I couldn't recognize and there was even a little fire pit dug out in the middle that Kya would use to cook dinner or warm up the igloo.

I tried my best to act like a normal baby, and even made sure to spend time trying to learn to walk instead of just jumping on my feet like I wanted. I wasn't keen to show off, or gain any unwanted attention. At around eight months I was running around, which was the age my past sister had been doing the same thing, but that was only because I couldn't stand sitting around any longer.

Sokka helped me a little bit when it came to deciding when to show I could do certain things, he was a few months older but seemed to be a relatively normal baby when it came to learning. Compared to him I was a quiet, since he babbled all the time and tended to do odd things that made me want to face palm.

Like pick up a weapon and put it in his mouth, which made Kya panic a little.

Or when we were both one years old and he tried to wield said weapon and only succeeded to face-plant in the snow.

It was safe to say he was my source of amusement.

He had a father that seemed to be the leader of our little village, the first time I had seen him I had to double take because was a _copy_ of Hakoda from Avatar. At first I had stared at him oddly as he picked me up and commented about how I looked just like his sister with a sad glint in his eyes. Then I finally realized just where I was.

It wasn't a coincidence that my cousins name was Sokka who just happened to have a father named Hakoda who was the leader of a small village in what seemed like the antarctic.

I was in Avatar the Last Airbender, cousin of Sokka and soon-to-be Katara, as a boy.

Well I suppose it could have been worse, though it could have been a lot easier too. This world that I had been born in was in a war that had lasted a _hundred_ years. People could control the elements and destroy villages with just a mere flick of their hands. In fact the Fire-Benders had committed genocide on the whole Air nomad civilization and had nearly done the same thing to the small village I lived in.

This world, despite the humor that was used to cover it, was dangerous and I would need to learn to fight if I wanted to survive. I wouldn't rely on the small chance that I might be a bender, I needed to wait until i was old enough to talk to Hakoda and try to talk him into teaching me to wield a weapon.

At around age one was when Sokka finally started speaking comprehensible words and trying to speak sentences which I eagerly copied, though he had yet to speak a whole sentence without making a mistake I was delighted to finally be able to speak again. Kya and Hakoda were as well, both cheering happily as they cooed over how cute we were.

Hakoda, despite having the responsibility of the tribe leader, was around a lot but as time passed he went off more and more. I assumed it was because the Fire-Benders were causing trouble again, but he wasn't gone very long and always made sure to help Kya out as much as possible to make up for the time he was gone. I respected him more for trying so hard.

I could see the obvious separation when it came to females and males as time passed, when Kya's friends would stop by they would laugh while talking about the best ingredients for a soup or complain how their husbands were ruining their clothes. They didn't seem to bothered that they were the ones who cooked or sewed clothes more then the males did, which meant it was a common thing for the females here.

I couldn't help but cringe at the thought and actually thank whoever put me here that they had thought to put me in a male's body. I wouldn't be able to _stand_ being forced to do stuff like that, despite being anti-social I was, what people called, 'independent'. So if I had married and then was given my husbands clothes to sew when he was off at war I would have pulled a Mulan and gone out to fight.

Eventually we were allowed to roam outside the igloo under Kya's watchful eye, which gave Sokka and I a good opportunity to explore our little village.

And boy was it was little. There were about a dozen igloos, each with at most three people residing in them. A large wall of snow, most likely made by the Water Benders when they were still alive, surrounding us gave us a small amount of protection, but I could tell it wouldn't be enough to keep any enemies away.

The villagers smiled as we walked around, waving in greeting when we passed. I wasn't used to so many people being so happy to see me, Sokka didn't seem to notice at all as he gazed in awe at our surroundings.

We weren't allowed very often to go outside before since we were so little and our bodies were so easily chilled. Now though, after making us each a blue parka lined with white fur and darker pants the cold was barely even noticeable. Sokka was more immune to the cold then I was though, going as far as to have a 'warriors wolf tail' which I thought was completely nuts. I stuck to just keeping my hair in a small ponytail while _not_ shaving both sides like a mad-man.

He and I were as close as children could be when they grew up with each other, Kya had all but adopted me since Muna died being kind enough to raise both me and her son while never showing more affection for her actual child. I appreciated it, though even if she _had_ been more loving to him I really wouldn't have been affected.

Sokka was certainly more active then I was, even going as far as to start patrolling the village like he had seen the other warriors doing.

It was rather adorable to see him trying to act all manly and tough at such a young age, but with Hokoda gone so often Sokka decided it was up to him to defend the tribe. I wasn't as vocal about it, but I made sure to accompany him on his patrols even if it meant waking up at ridiculous times.

* * *

At age three Sokka and I were steady enough on our feet that Kya didn't feel the need to watch over us as much, which meant Sokka was getting into more trouble then I could keep track of.

"Take this stupid Fire Bender!" He screamed and I watched as he charged at the snowdrift, stick wielded dangerously in his hands. "Raaahhh!"

I merely stared as he hit his target, wincing when the snow tumbled down like a mini-avalanche and covered his body. The poor guy was hated by the universe before he even knew how to fight.

I walked forward to the lump of snow and bent down. "That was the third time you did that." I commented and raised a hand to start digging him out. "Do you _like_ nearly freezing under all that snow?"

He sat up, the snow falling off his body. "I'm practicing being a warrior like dad!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe you should wait until he comes back to ask him to learn to fight, you'll freeze your nose off if you keep this up."

Hakoda wasn't usually gone for long, but recently he had been going off to the sea with the rest of his crew more and more often. I was smart enough to realize that soon Sokka and I would be given the task to watch over the village when he finally set off like he did in the canon. A part of me was slightly wary, since the Fire Nation could appear to see if we had any Water-Benders hidden in our village at any time.

His eyes widened and he covered his nose. "That can't happen, can it?"

I shrugged. "Who knows."

I inwardly snickered as he started to panic, young Sokka was a little _too_ much fun to tease.

"Sokka, Hania time to come in, dinner is ready."

We both turned at the sound of Kya's voice, Sokka forgetting about his nose falling off in favor of racing toward his mother who only smiled at his actions. I followed at a slower pace, despite being the same age psychically, mentally I was still older and wasn't keen to running off everywhere.

We went inside our igloo and sat around the pot that was full of some sort of meat that smelled _amazing._ When it came to cooking, Kya was an expert, Sokka nearly salivating at the scent.

She handed us each a wooden bowl filled with the delicious smelling food, laughing when Sokka almost immediately starting digging in mumbling a 'thanks' as he stuffed his face.

"I have something to tell the two of you." She spoke, sitting down with her own bowl of soup. "And you have to promise to keep it a secret from everyone until Hakoda comes back."

Sokka and I blinked at her curiously, pausing our eating to listen.

Her blue eyes nearly sparkled with happiness. "Sokka, Hania you're going to have a new baby sibling."

Sokka's mouth dropped in shock and I allowed a minuscule smile to form on my face. I had thought that Katara would have been born sooner, but I was glad to hear she was going to be born at all. With Kya having to raise me along with Sokka I had been frightened that she would just settle with having two children, since she had all but adopted me when my mother died.

Katara was a very important character in the series being the only one who could calm Aang down in Avatar mode she would be needed on their little adventure, not to mention the fact that she taught him to Water-Bend as well. Hopefully her being a few years younger wouldn't change too much.

"That's awesome!" Sokka cheered, jumping up in excitement. "I hope it's another boy so we can play warrior with him!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes, despite being a hilarious character Sokka was rather sexist. "A girl would be nice." I murmured quietly.

Sokka turned to look at me as if I had grown another head. "Are you crazy?! Girls are icky!"

I face-palmed, children and their logic.

* * *

 **AN:** So before anyone notices, **MissScarlettJ** and I were conversing about making self-insert Fics placed in the Avatar world and both decided to make one. They may seem similar if you think about it, but otherwise they have nothing to do with each other. You should go check out theirs it's called **I see fire**.

Anyways tell me what you think and I apologize for any mistakes.


	2. To protect

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!

 **Warnings:** Read chapter one.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"The weapon is an extension of your arm," Hakoda swung the Battle Club through the air sharply as he spoke. "It is one with your body and only when you fully accept that will you be able to wield it properly."

From further back Kya watched with a soft smile as the two boys listened intently to the older man. Sokka for once was sitting still and actually silent while Hania wasn't looking like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

At four years old one would think that they were a little too young to start learning how to wield a weapon, but Hakoda had no choice. With the Fire Nations recent activity her husband was going to have to leave more and more with his warriors which would leave the village nearly defenseless. As the only two males in the tribe who were too young to go out to battle, the third had just turned old enough to accompany the rest of the warriors, they needed to know how to defend the village.

It made her sad to see her sons being taught at this young age, but at least Sokka seemed to be enjoying it.

"Why don't you try it, Sokka?"

"Yes father."

Despite trying to look as serious as Hakoda did, Kya could see Sokka was nearly jumping in excitement as Hakoda showed him how to hold the battle club, Hania watching silently as the two spoke to each other.

"Okay," Hakoda stood straight as Sokka held the weapon in his hand, legs spread apart slightly and arm steady. "Now show me what you got."

"Rahhh!"

Kya laughed quietly as Sokka started to attack his father, he had the stance down but his attacks were a little wild and didn't seem to be aimed anywhere in particular. Not that they thought they would be, Sokka had just started his training after all.

"Very good little wolf _"_ Hakoda praised once Sokka had tired himself out. "You have the ferocity that it takes to be a warrior, just make sure it doesn't overtake you in battle."

Sokka nodded panting slightly his eyes shining in pride before he bowed to his father and sat down next to Hania.

"Hania why don't you give it a try?"

Hania stood up silently, slightly taller then Sokka but most definitely not as active. If anything he was like the stereotypical Water-bender, calm and level-headed the only difference being how unmotivated he was most of the time.

Her train of thought made her pause, and Kya stared at the boy as he was given the same instructions as Sokka. It wasn't out of the question that he would be a Water-bender, Kanna was Hania's grandmother as well who had come from a tribe that was full of Water-Benders.

If that was so, they'd have to figure out how to hide his abilities from the Fire Nation the next time they decided to make sure there were no more Water-Benders in their tribe.

Breaking out of her thoughts Kya watched as Hania attacked Hakoda, unlike Sokka his moves were slower and more precise like he was thinking before acting, her husband was actually making more of an effort to move away, though she could see Hania was still inexperienced and wasn't getting all the moves correct.

Hakoda was noticing his talent as well, and suddenly was making moves to attack back instead of just dodging making the young child stumble slightly. Hakoda pushed the Battle Axe to the side with the outside of his hand and gently pushed the child on the shoulder, making him stumble and fall into the snow with a soft 'thump'.

"You have talent little warrior," Her husband commented, helping Hania up and patting his head gently. "Just make sure your confidence doesn't get to your head."

Hania nodded and bowed politely. "Thank you Hakoda."

Sometimes Kya wondered why he didn't call them father and mother, Muna died minutes after he was born so there was a very small chance he remembered her. Perhaps it had to do with his maturity, or something else entirely.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the baby kicked, her hand immediately going to her stomach as she stared down at it with a warm smile. She loved her sons dearly but she hoped the little baby inside of her would be a girl, someone needed to watch over them and make sure they didn't do anything crazy.

* * *

"Okay, it's time to push Kya." A soft voice instructed calmly.

The near roar made me nearly jump in fright. "Ahhhh! I'm going to _kill_ you Hakoda!"

Pacing outside the igloo said man paled, smiling uneasily at the curses coming aimed his way. It was something else to hear a otherwise kind Kya threaten to kill her husband while giving birth.

"Do you think mom will be okay?" Sokka asked from beside me nervously.

I nodded, playing with the snow as I answered. "She's just pushing a watermelon sized child out of her body, nothing too life threatening."

Sokka's horrified face nearly made me break out into a smirk. "What?!"

"Hania don't scare Sokka, he's going to have nightmares again." Hadoka said as he paced uneasily back and forth.

"Hey you said you wouldn't tell!" Sokka complained.

Kya had been in labor for three hours so far, and from what I could tell it would last a while yet. I knew people who were in labor for _nine_ hours before finally giving birth. I never personally had any children but from what I could tell it was extremely painful, another perk of being turned into a male, I wouldn't have to worry about becoming pregnant this time. Not that I would be sleeping around.

Four hours later, Sokka and I had passed out in the snow after becoming bored out of our minds waiting. The village had paused everything when news of Kya's labor was obvious, every villager seeming to be on their toes as Hakoda waited for his wife to finally gave birth and announce the name of his next child.

"Hakoda."

I jerked awake at the voice and sat up, Sokka grumbling beside me as Kanna stepped out from the igloo looking tried but smiling softly like she hadn't just been helping her daughter-in-law give birth for seven hours.

Hakoda paused his pacing, jerking his head to look at the older woman hopefully. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay." I could hear the fear in his voice, most likely because he was frightened that he would loose someone else to childbirth just like his sister.

Kanna nodded making his shoulders slump in relief. "You may come inside and see her, she's been asking for you."

He didn't need to be told twice, Hakoda rushed past his mother and into the igloo without another word his excitement almost visible.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Did mom finally have the baby?"

"That's what I heard," I replied getting up at the same time with Sokka as he started to venture toward where his mother was.

We paused when we reached the entry way to look up at Kanna whose eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled. "Go ahead, I'm sure she's eager to see you both as well."

Unlike Sokka I hesitated when we went inside, watching as he ran forward to his mother and Hakoda who were looking like they were on top of the world. I never felt left out despite the fact that I wasn't their son, but sometimes I felt like an intruder in little moments like this.

"Hania come here," Hakoda held his hand out, a warm look in his eyes. "And meet your new baby sister Katara."

I slowly walked forward until I was a few feet away, close enough to see the small bundle wrapped in Tiger Seal fur sleeping soundly in Kya's arms.

I inwardly cooed at her, feeling an uncharacteristic smile form on my face at the sight of my…sister. It had been so long since I had used that word, my younger sister had passed away due to cancer in my past life making everything change in my world. Now though, even though I knew she wasn't my sister in blood, I could feel myself becoming attached instantly like we were siblings.

Sokka studied her intently. "She looks so…squishy."

I face palmed.

* * *

Katara was like any child, needy, smelly at times and very _loud._ I knew that a newborn baby needed food every two hours but honestly I was going nuts. Sokka was no better, mumbling about 'missing sleep' and 'sister being the death of him' as we were once again woken up in the middle of the night.

I knew a new baby was supposed to be seen as a gift, but those few months made me think it was very much the opposite. Thankfully though, Hakoda was suffering just as much as we were and decided it was time to bring us on our first hunt.

We were nearly five at the time, a normal age for the father to bring his son on his first hunt. Unlike the Inuit we didn't have any sleds with dogs tied to it for travel, instead our island was small enough that we could walk almost anywhere as long as we had the right equipment.

Hakoda was wearing most of the weapons, including a Jaw blade tucked in his belt, a weapon made of sharpened arctic wolf jaw, while a familiar boomerang was strapped to his back.

"Now I want you two to do exactly what I say," Hakoda murmured quietly as we walked across the flat tundra. "Hunting Arctic wolf is dangerous, but if you do it just right the meat and bones can help our tribe immensely."

"Yes father." Sokka replied, face serious as we trailed the older man.

Thankfully the clothing Kya had made was enough to keep the chill wind from turning us into ice-cubes. Sokka and I still had to wear gloves and put a hood over ours heads though since our bodies were still trying to adapt to the cold like the older tribe members had.

A few moments later Hakoda stopped, crouching down to look at a particular part of the snow that was indented with what had to be the biggest wolf print I had ever seen. It must have been twice as big as a normal wolf print, which made me wonder how big the actual animal was.

"Look," We crowded closer to him to see the print and listen to what he had to say. "See how clear the print is? I'd say it passed by here about thirty minutes ago, maybe a little more, and from how deep the tracks go and their size I'd say it's a big one."

I had never learned tracking in my past life, but it interested me to some extent that I was actually listening and learning instead of just allowing the information to pass by. It was important to learn this though, if I wanted to survive here and provide for the village.

"From the way the nails are pointed he's heading north," Hakoda continued looking up to stare at the foot prints ahead of us. "I'd say from the length of his stride we could catch up to him within a hour or so, but only if we make sure to keep up a steady pace."

"How could you figure that out by simply looking at the prints?" Sokka asked, staring at his father in awe. "That was amazing!"

The older man chuckled and stood back up. "Experience Sokka, in time you too will learn how to track an animal just as I did."

I glanced at the prints, looking at the distance between each one, he must have calculated the distance between the prints in his head. That was amazing, I could only imagine the amount of training he went through to calculate when we would finally catch up so quickly.

Though it was slightly hard Sokka and I followed his lead, our shorter legs having to work harder as we walked through the snow. Neither of us complained as we panted from the effort, and Hakoda didn't mention anything, just like he said with practice we'd get it down.

Hakoda stopped a few more times to make sure the tracks were still heading in the same direction, mentioning a few tips here and there but otherwise staying silent as we walked. Eventually we reached a hill, one tall enough that I couldn't see what was above it from my position.

"I want you both to be very quiet," He quietly spoke, bending down so he was crouched. "And follow my lead."

Being as small as we were Sokka and I were nearly crawling in the snow as we copied him and slowly followed him up the hill. His movements were quiet and precise, each step was expertly placed in a way where he was balancing on the balls of his feet and stepping without even making the snow crunch.

Sokka and I tried our best to do the same as we went up the hill, but on multiple occasions nearly fell on our face as we tried to copy the way he was walking.

Hakoda put his arm out, palm facing our direction in a signal to stop once we reached the top. Instinctually Sokka and I reacted, and I looked ahead instantly noticing the large canine a few yards away diagonal from us drinking from a hole in ice with a few cracks coming off of it.

It was about the size of a black bear and assumedly ten times more dangerous, I actually felt a hint of hesitation as I saw it. Something that massive could easily crush a human skull in it's jaws and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to mess with it.

Beside me Sokka looked just as intimidated, his eyes wide as he took in the large predator.

"Stay here." Hakoda whispered making sure he saw both of us nod before he started to make his way down the hill just as quietly as he made it up.

"He's not going to face it alone, is he?" Sokka asked nervously, watching as his father hid behind a rock a few feet off from where we were. "He could get hurt."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and made sure he looked in my eyes. "Hakoda will be fine."

He nodded, pressing his lips in a thin line as his face turned serious. "You're right, Dad knows what he's doing."

I watched as Hakoda peered at the Arctic Wolf, one of his hands reaching for his boomerang while the other rested on his Battle Axe. Without making a sound he pulled out the latter, the dark metal glinting in the sun dangerously as he aimed it slightly higher then he stood tall. With a flick of his wrist the boomerang left his hand and flew off high above the canine making it's head jerk up and turn to where it disappeared off to.

I could hear Sokka gasp quietly and from the corner of my eye saw him scoot forward slightly to stare off in the same direction. "So cool."

I spotted a few pieces of snow fall down the hill making small trails, my gut clenched in fear and I turned to the small boy. "Sokka-" Suddenly he wasn't in my sight anymore, a high pitched yelp of surprise echoing across the small valley as he tumbled down and rolled a few feet away from hill until he finally stopped.

Hakoda's head snapped toward the sound, eyes widening as he spotted his son groaning at the bottom of the hill we were supposed to be on. The wolf heard it too, head turning toward where Sokka was trying to get back up.

Its lips peeled back to reveal adult finger size fangs, and a deep rumbling growl that sounded like thunder echoed through the valley. Sokka froze in place, turning so he was staring at the large predator with frightened eyes.

When it started to move forward in large, purposeful strides my blood ran cold. Images of Sokka being torn to pieces flashing through my mind, right now he wasn't just a character. Right now he was an actual person, my brother, whose life was in danger.

"Sokka!"

Hakoda's panicked shout broke me out of my thoughts and I reacted without thinking.

* * *

When Hakoda heard the threatening crouching of snow and heard the growls of the large Arctic Wolf draw nearer he pulled out his Jaw Blade and stepped out in front of the beast without a second thought.

He wasn't going to allow it go anywhere near his son. Unfortunately his boomerang wasn't going to be any help since the wolf wasn't in the position he had planned the canine to be in so he'd have to fight it with his hands.

His chances of winning didn't matter though, he'd protect his son no matter what.

The beast growled as it spotted him, muscles rippling under it's fur as it crouched and bared its teeth at him threateningly. He spun the Jaw Blade and fell into a basic fighting stance, feet apart and arm level to his head wielding the weapon, and stared it down.

"Sokka we need to get out of here."

The sound of Hania's voice relieved and stressed him out. He was glad that the boy was helping Sokka get away, but then he was also adding to the people he had to keep track of and protect.

The wolf sprung, its powerful hind legs pushing it off of the snow and nearly right on top of him. He held back the urge to dodge knowing that he would only allow the predator full access to his sons if he so much as budged.

Instead he allowed the beast to tackle him to the ground, earning a gasp from the small children, and wrestled with the large jaws that could easily break his bones without a second thought. His Jaw Blade was tossed aside in favor of trying to keep the sharp teeth away from his flesh as the canine snapped and growled above him.

"Hania, Sokka run!" He shouted above all the noise. "I can deal with him, just get away!"

Hakoda grunted with effort as hot breath fanned dangerously across his face, beads of sweat dripping off his face as he fought desperately to keep the Wolf away from his head.

"Dad!" He recognized Sokka's desperate scream, telling him the children hadn't listened and were most likely frozen in place.

He didn't want his children to see him go this way, not when he had so much more to teach them. But if his life was all that it cost to save them, he'd gladly sacrifice it.

"I said run!" He shouted, trying to sound as demanding as possible. "Now!"

His arms trembled and then finally gave out, the gaping maw of the large canine heading toward his head eagerly taking up his vision.

 _Kya._

"Hakoda!"

There was an echoing crack of thunder that made his ears ring and suddenly a huge wave of water slammed into the large wolf, sending its body flying sideways a good few yards away making it yelp in pain as it rolled across the snow. Hakoda stared at the sky not quite understanding, his breath coming out in loud pants and slowly he sat up, turning his head to look at the two children behind him.

Sokka looked completely dumfounded as he stared at Hania, mouth open in shock as the slightly taller boy panted heavily.

Distantly he could hear the wolf running off in fear, most likely realizing its prey was too much trouble, but most of his attention was aimed toward Hania. _Water-Bending_ , there was no doubt that what he had just witnessed was _Water-Bending_.

"H-how did you do that?!" Sokka finally shouted, making the two males turn to him. "Th-that was… I don't even know _what_ that was!"

Hania looked down at his hands, turning them over as if trying to figure out himself what happened. "I just moved my hands and it happened."

Sokka furrowed his brows. "You're telling me, you just _waved_ your hands," the small boy waved his hands as he spoke, eyes wide in shock. "And the ice just _happened_ to crack, while water _mysteriously_ floated in the air sending the wolf flying! What are you, a magician?!"

Hania glanced at the crack nearest to them, eyeing the ice and then shrugged. "Sure."

Hakoda stood up, brushing the snow off of his parka and grabbed up his Battle Axe. "I'll explain it to you both on the way back to the village." He spoke, making the small children turn his direction. "Let's head back before our little friend decides to come back."

He had known there was a chance Hania would be a bender, his mothers' mother had been after all, but he had hoped he wouldn't be. The Fire Nation would be back eventually searching for any remaining Water-Benders, and if they figured out Hania was one they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

They'd have to make sure to hide his ability as much as possible, he wouldn't be able to bear losing a son.

* * *

Water-Bender, _I was a Water-Bender._

Sitting cross-legged in the snow I pondered over the new information I came upon, my head resting on my palm as I stared blankly down at the ground.

I hadn't expected this, not in a million years. Bending was like lobster, I had seen it before but never had I thought I would experience it myself. It made sense I suppose, but I didn't ever think I would be gifted with the ability to control _water._

Was it even a gift though? Like the quote said, 'with great power comes great responsibility', or something like that, I could _kill_ someone simply by waving my hands.

I couldn't even remember _how_ I knew how to make the water move, all I had seen was Hakoda on the ground with the Arctic wolf about to take off his head. I had moved on instinct my arms moving as my mind had calmed and my blood had stilled. It had felt like like _I_ was the water.

If I tried to do it again there was no doubt I wouldn't be able to that again without some major practice. I had been t _errified_ and that had made the inner Water-Bender within me take over for a moment.

Well it wasn't like I could do anything to change the fact that I was a bender, but I really hoped I didn't end up being killed by the Fire Nation before I met Aang. That would suck.

Hopefully me being a bender wouldn't change too much, sure it would change some things, heck Katara wouldn't be the only Water-bender in her tribe this time around. But that wouldn't be a _bad_ thing, heck she might even like the idea of a fellow bender despite my _charming_ personality.

Sokka's on the other hand, his mind was blown when Hakoda explained bending to us, he looked caught between horror and awe when his father explained that _I_ was the one who made the magic water float.

Sighing I fell back, the snow crunching as I laid down. Maybe I could be of _help,_ maybe this was a good thing.

Yeah right.

This was far too troublesome for my liking, I was just a lazy human being. Hakoda, and now Kya, knowing I was a Water-bender was just going to complicate things further.

And here I thought I could be a normal person in this world.

* * *

 **AN:** I hoped you liked the story and sorry for any mistakes. Someone asked about the pairing and like I said anything obvious will be in the last book. But if he is paired with someone, who would you prefer?


End file.
